


Choices

by Bunnie24



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Weston returns home after murdering Lily Gray in cold blood to find the consequences of his actions already in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of the Season 2 story line, so yeah...

            He couldn’t stop shaking when he came home from Korban; the adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he entered his home only to find it abnormally quiet.

            Mike walked into the kitchen to see Sarahs’ back to him, slicing up a carrot and her hair hiding her face from him; he took a step out of the kitchen and looked into the living room to see that Grace was not usually where she was when he came home.

            “Babe, where’s Grace?” he asked her.

            Sarah said nothing, continuing to slice her carrot.

            “Babe?” Mike called out, taking a step towards her.

            Sarah continued to ignore him, pushing the carrot aside and grabbing another from the bag.

            “Sarah?” he remarked, taking another step towards her, feeling as if something was wrong as he looked over her body and her trembling legs.

            Mike looked back up at Sarah, slowly approaching her as he gently put his hands on her hips in concern “Sweetie?” he asked, pushing hair away from her face to kiss her cheek but Sarah pulled away, still slicing the carrot.

            Mike was taken aback by her action before taking his hands back and moving next to Sarah, leaning against the sink as he looked at her “Sarah, look at me.” He requested her gently, but once again she ignored him.

            “Sarah?” he remarked once again.

            He wasn’t even realizing that as he got closer to her, Sarahs’ chopping went faster and faster; cutting like a mad woman before she caught her finger in the crossfire.

            Sarah winced in pain as she let a gasp out of her mouth, the first noise Mike had heard from her; she still hid her face from him as she tended to her wound and he followed her slowly.

            “Let me see!” Mike gently demanded, reaching out for her hand, but Sarah did not offer her hand to him.

            Mike was beginning to get agitated with Sarah as he gritted his teeth, watching Sarah grab a band aid from the cupboard and tend to her wound.

            “Damn it, Sarah, look at me!” he yelled out.

            Sarah jumped from the noise, but she remained firm as she still refused to turn towards him which agitated Mike even more as he stormed towards her, grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

            Her face was then exposed to him, showing off the evidence that she had been crying with her red, puffy eyes and tear stained face.

            “Honey, what’s the matter?” he asked, cupping her face as he tried to comfort her.

            Sarah backed away from him, removing his hand from her face while she shook her head at him; she let no words escape her mouth; it was as if she was afraid of him.

            Mike sighed “Sarah, what’s wrong? Where’s Grace?” he asked her again.

            “She’s with my parents.” Sarah finally muttered out before looking down at her wound and adjusting the band aid accordingly to cover it.

            Mike nodded “What’s the matter? Baby, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” He said, slowly approaching her.

            “Stay away from me!” she muttered, taking another step back from him.

            Mike stood in his place, he noticed Sarahs’ eyes occasionally drifting to his gun before looking back up at him; he followed her eyes both times in hopes of getting some line of communication open with her.

            “Sarah, you’re scaring me.” He admitted to her.

            Sarah shrugged “Well, I don’t know what to say.”

            “How about you tell me what’s going on?” Mike requested of her once again.

            Mike noticed her breathing getting stronger and deeper as her chest moved in and out, her body tense as she stood in her place before her lips curled in.

            “Ryan called…” Sarah remarked “…he told me what you did.” She said before swallowing hard.

            Mike tilted his head “Baby,” he said, taking a step towards her but she, once again, took a step back from him.

            Sarah shook her head at him “He’s worried, Michael. He’s worried about you and for you…he’s worried about me, us…” she continued on.

            “…I should have done more.” She said. “…I should have pushed you to talk about it, or pushed you into therapy. But I didn’t—because you said you were ‘fine’ and I believed you, like an idiot.” Sarah said softly.

            Sarah looked up at Mike, locking eyes with him as her tears filled up with tears “I did this. I killed Lily Gray.” She muttered.

            Mike lunged towards her, trying to keep up with her as she continued to back away from him until she backed into a wall; giving Mike the opportunity to corner her.

            “Sarah—you didn’t do anything wrong.” Mike remarked “My choices are my choices, they’re not yours, they’re not Graces’, they’re mine! I chose to kill that fucking bitch for what she did. I chose to pull the trigger. I chose revenge.” He said before he swallowed hard.

            Sarah shook her head, closing her eyes to let several tears stream down her face; Mike sighed as he took her head in her hands “Sarah, look at me!” he demanded.

            “No.” she muttered.

“God Damnit, Sarah, look at me!” he yelled at her.

            Sarah whimpered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him “This wasn’t your fault…and I’m not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you!” he remarked, letting go of her face to pull his gun from his holster, Sarah jumped in place as she watched him pull out his gun.

            Mike placed the gun on the dinner table and shook his head “I would never hurt you.” He told her again.

            He watched as Sarah crumbled against the wall, he held her up before holding her close “Baby, you had enough on your plate with the still birth and Grace and the possibility of you going back to work—I wasn’t going to let me be your problem.” He said, comforting her.

            “Mikey,” she managed to mutter out as he follower her to the floor, letting her go as she leaned up against it “…what have you done?” she asked quietly.

            Mikes’ nostrils flared as he looked at his wife “I did what I had to do.” He whispered to her.

            Sarah shook her head, taking his head in her hands “…you didn’t have to kill her.” She whispered back.

 “Don’t be Ryan!” she continued “Don’t be Ryan! Be Michael. Be my Mikey.” She quietly begged him.

Mike took her hands in his as he sat across from her on the dining room floor “I can’t be him anymore.” He told her.

Sarah curled her lips in as she let more tears fall down her cheeks, Mike pulled her in close once again and just held her as she cried in his arms before crawling into his lap.

Mike laid back onto the linoleum floor where he laid Sarah next to him; Sarah managed to stop crying as she stared up at the ceiling, feeling Mike lace his fingers with hers as he looked at her.

“Lets just lay here for awhile…until we get uncomfortable.” He whispered to her, rubbing his nose against her cheek.

Sarah let a soft smile out as she sniffled, feeling the closeness with Mike; it had been several weeks since she had last seen him and this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind for a reunion.

His thumb stroked her hand as he held it, him watching her look up at the ceiling to reflect on everything that had happened before she gently turned to Mike.

“I need you to try and be my Mikey…otherwise this isn’t going to work.” She whispered to her.

Mike looked at her, if only he could show her what he sees, if only she could feel how he feels, if only she could peer into his thoughts and realize how big of a mess he is and how after everything, her ‘Mikey’ was gone.

“I can’t.” he whispered to her.

Sarah nodded, turning away from him as she looked up at the ceiling once again; the silence was deep in the house and the couple just laid on the linoleum until they both heard the faint sound of Mikes’ phone vibrating in his pocket.

Mike groaned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked to see who it was, Sarah assumed he’d answer it immediately but was shocked to see Mike ignore the phone call and lay the phone down on the floor.

Sarah turned to him “That could’ve been important.” She muttered.

“Nothing is as important as you right now.” Mike told her, looking into her brown eyes.

Sarah let a small smile out as she looked back up at the ceiling while Mike moved closer to her and began to kiss her neck, his hand rubbing against her button down shirt when she immediately sat up and shook her head.

“I’m still not ready.” She muttered.

            “I’m sorry, but I’m still not ready.” Sarah told Mike again who sat up with her.

            Mike nodded as he rested his head against hers “Ok. Sarah, if you’re not ready—that’s fine. When you’re ready, you’re ready. When you’re not, you’re not.” He said, comforting his wife once again.

            The phone began to vibrate against the linoleum floor once again, Sarah sighed as she looked over at it “It’s definitely important if they call again.”

            “Doesn’t matter, I’m with you right now.” He said, stroking her cheek with his hand.

            Sarah smirked before grabbing his cell phone and answering the call “Hey…yeah, he’s here…no, everything’s fine. Yes Ryan.” She said before handing Mike the phone.

            Mike frowned at his wife before taking the phone and answering the call, listening intently to Ryan before hanging up his phone and turning back to Sarah “…so is Grace just with your parents for the day?” he asked.

            Sarah shook her head “No. I sent her to stay with my parents until this got sorted out.” She remarked.

            “That’s probably a good idea.” Mike muttered “Listen, I need you to go pack your suitcase and just disappear.” He instructed.

            Sarah raised an eye brow at Mikes’ instruction “Why?” she muttered.

            Mike pushed a strand of hair away from her face “I killed Lily Gray—there’s bound to be a few bad guys after me and the ones I love.” He explained to her.

            She took a deep breath in and let it out as she looked at him, letting the silence take her once again before Mike cleared his throat and stood up from the floor “I need to get going.” He murmured.

            Sarah sighed, looking up at Mike before picking herself up off the floor as well and adjusting her clothes and brushing away any tears on her face; she nodded at her husband before forcing a smile out.

            “Okay.” She whispered.

            Mike took her chin and forced Sarah to look at him “I love you.” He told her before leaning down to kiss her.

            “I love you too.” She whispered back to him.

            Mike looked his wife over as he brushed away a tear on her face, he didn’t want to leave her, but he had to as Ryan and the FBI were on the hunt once again.

            His lips pressed against hers one more time before he pulled away, Sarah smiled as she stroked his scruff “Go, already.” She told him with a chuckle.

            He left in an instant, leaving Sarah alone with her task of packing up and disappearing for awhile; it wasn’t what she wanted but she knew it was for the best as she packed everything she could and left in her Beetle.

            


End file.
